Crocodilian Slayer
Prime Requisite: STR, DEX Requirements: STR 9, DEX 9, CON 9, male only due to extreme sexual dimorphism Hit Dice: d6 Maximum Level: 11 Crocodilian slayers typically come from the ranks of crocodilians trained to serve as as fighting beastmen and gladiators for noble Zhistrayan houses. Some of those noble houses ensure that the more cunning crocodilians in their employ are given specialized training: in slipping into shadows, in moving swiftly yet silently, and in striking from hiding to brutal effect. These crocodilians are able to undertake special tasks of spying and assassination for their noble houses in addition to serving as a still-formidable combatant. While not as able as humans to perform an assassination by disguise, slayers are particularly adept at remaining unseen. Some retired or defected slayers have taught these skills to other crocodilians outside these noble houses, and there are even unsubstantiated whispers of a crocodilian group called the Order of the Claw and Fang. Weapons and Armor: Crocodilian slayers may use any weapon or armor and all fighting styles without limitation, allowing them to serve whenever necessary in the ranks of their noble house's guard or army, though they are lacking somewhat in toughness and fighting skill compared to the typical crocodilian warrior. In return, they have superb versatility, and their choice of armor depends on what role they expect to fill in a given sortie. While wearing heavier than leather armor, they are unable to use their hiding in shadows, move silently, or backstab abilities; while wearing heavier than chain armor, they are unable to use their claws and fangs and they move no faster than a regular heavily armored crocodilian. Racial Features: * Teeth and Claws: Crocodilians learn to use their teeth and claws as formidable natural weapons. In lieu of attacking with a normal weapon, the character can initiate an attack routine consisting of two claw attacks and one bite attack. The claws deal 1d3-1 damage each, while the bite deals 1d8 damage. Both the claw and bite damage will be modified by the character’s STR adjustment and damage bonus. When the character reaches 5th level, these natural weapons become capable of harming creatures only harmed by magical weapons. Crocodilians cannot use their teeth and claws while wielding weapons, using shields, or wearing armor heavier than chain mail. * Scaly Hide: Crocodilians have thick, scaly hides that give them a base unarmored AC of 3 instead of 0. If the character wears armor, this can further increase their base AC. This hide does, however, reduce their movement rate to 60' per turn. * Infravision: Crocodilians have infravision to a range of 60' * Swimming: Crocodilians are excellent swimmers with a swimming movement rate of 120' per turn, and can hold their breath for 1 turn (10 minutes) without harm. * Crocophobia/Crocophilia: Despite, or perhaps because of their prowess, Crocodilians are widely feared and reviled. Crocodilians suffer a -2 penalty to the reactions, loyalty, and morale of humans and demi-humans they interact with. Conversely, they get a +2 bonus to the reactions, loyalty, and morale of lizardmen, who tend to view them almost as royalty. Class Features: * 1st Level: Cleave: Crocodilian slayers get one cleave attempt per level, per round. * 1st Level: Backstab: The Crocodilian slayer can backstab as a thief of his class level while wearing leather armor or lighter. * 1st Level: Hide in Shadows, Move Silently, Skulking: The Crocodilian slayer can hide in shadows and move silently as a thief of his class level while wearing leather armor or lighter. His deliberate cold-blooded movement and mottled skin gives him an additional +2 bonus to the roll (included in the table below). * 1st Level: Running: While wearing chain mail armor or lighter, the Crocodilian slayer has a base movement of 90'. In heavier armor than chain mail, he moves at the speed of a normal heavily armored crocodilian. * 5th Level: Savage Prowess: Any henchmen and mercenaries hired by the Crocodilian slayer gain a +1 bonus to their morale score whenever he personally leads them. This bonus stacks with any modifiers from the slayer’s Charisma or proficiencies. * 9th Level: Castle: At 9th level (Master Slayer), a Crocodilian slayer can build a castle and claw his way into a position of authority. When he does so, up to 1d4+1x10 0th level mercenaries and 1d6 Crocodilian slayers of 1st-3rd level will come to apply for jobs and training. If hired, they must be paid standard rates for mercenaries. Through force of arms, the Crocodilian slayer may ultimately control several castles or even entire realms, though he can expect to face ongoing challenges from humans and demi-humans. Additional rules for castles are detailed in the Campaign chapter. Crocodilian Slayer Level Progression Crocodilian Slayer Saving Throws Crocodilian Slayer Class Proficiencies (select one at 1st, 4th, and 8th levels): Acrobatics, Alertness, Beast Friendship, Berserkergang, Blind Fighting, Cat Burglary, Climbing, Combat Reflexes, Combat Trickery (disarm, knockdown, sunder, wrestling), Command, Dungeon Bashing, Eavesdropping, Fighting Style, Lip Reading, Naturalism, Passing Without Trace, Precise Shooting, Riding, Skirmishing, Skulking, Sniping, Survival, Swashbuckling, Trap Finding, Tracking, Trapping, Weapon Focus Noble House Assassin Standard Template: '''Skulking, Lip Reading '''Outback Standard Template: Sniping, Survival (swamp) Category:Classes Category:Crocodilian Classes Category:Warrior Classes Category:Stealth Classes